


Red Thread

by molescollector



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Happy Birthday, Kang Daniel's Birthday, M/M, Ong Seongwu is the best, birthday surprise, kang daniel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molescollector/pseuds/molescollector
Summary: Daniel gets his birthday present





	Red Thread

It’s 11.00 pm Daniel blinks sleepily, stretching out and yawning before sitting up and looking for his phone.  
He said earlier on _fancafe_ he will post a video on 12:00, he had finished editing his special video.  
But something stuck in his hands, his fingers. He looks at it, there is a red thread tied to his left ring finger.

 

He tilts his head, confused. He rubs his eyes. He manages to find his phone under his pillow.  
He scans his shared room. It is so quiet. The infamous black curtain as usual still closed. The only light is only from lamp table across the bunk bed.

 

“Seongwu hyung?”

 

But the called name wasn’t there. The upper bunk bed was empty. He decides to go down from his bed, still with his finger-tied. But before he opens the door room, he found something on the doorknob.

 

There is a small blue post-it paper pasted on it. He took the paper and read the writing on it.

_‘Follow the red thread just like our first time :. '_

 

Daniel narrowed his eyes, he remembers. The red thread, just like in their first season of Wanna One Go Season 1.

 

Daniel took the post-it with him and pastes it to his phone case. He walks out of the living room.  The room was dark, he walks to Woojin and Jihoon's room, it was so quiet and dark too. He heard Woojin snoring. They are sleeping. He closes the door very quietly. Doesn't want to wake them up.  
Then he walks to Daehwi and Jinyoung’s room, it is also quiet. When he’s about to close the door, Jinyoung wakes up.

 

“Niel hyung? Are you sleep-walking again?” he said while rubbing his eyes

  
“Sorry for waking you up, Jinyoung. It’s okay, go back to sleep. Tomorrow we need to leave early for MAMA”

  
“Yeah, hyung… I’ll see you in the morning” the blond hair boy back to close his eyes.

  
“Have a nice dream, Jinyoung-ah” Daniel says in the end after he hears humming from the sleepy boy and close the white door quietly.

 

He followed the red thread again, this time the thread went to the kitchen and stops in front of the fridge.  
Daniel opens the fridge, the thread tied on a water bottle. There is another small blue post-it on it.

 

_‘You must be thirsty right? Drink up! :. ’_

 

Daniel obeyed the order; he gulps down the water. He almost emptied the bottle. He is so thirsty maybe because he ate ramen before sleep after practice his solo stage on the event.

  
He checks the time, it is still 11:05, he still has some time to post his video as he promised.

  
He decides to follow again the red thread on his finger, this time he passes the living room, the thread was tied on the sofa, he unties it, he is looking for another post-it, but he can't find any.

  
He holds the thread and follows it again, the thread is tied on the table in the middle of the room.

  
He continues to follow the thread, turns out it was tied on to another sofa, next to the other sofa, this time the thread is circling around the sofa, so Daniel has to walks around the sofa for three times.

  
“What is this?” He’s laughing questioning the empty room.

 

Then he finds a post-it below the second sofa,

_‘It’s nothing below here, I just want you to exercise. It’s only warm-up :. ’_

 

Daniel is laughing again. Then he continues follows the thread, this time he walks to the front door, on the doorknob, there is his padding jacket along with a post-it.

_‘You need to wear it, it’s really cold today :. ’_

 

“No way this thread will end up in front of the dorm right?” He murmured, reply the post-it by himself.

 

  
He wears his coat, he opens the door, the thread surprisingly longer than he thought. He walks to the corridors on their dorm, he follows the red thread again, he stops in front of the emergency stairs.

  
“No way. really? Emergency exits? No elevator?” He questioned himself in front of the crème colored door. He checks the elevator door, no post-it or any thread on it.

  
He goes back in front of the door. He sighs, taking a deep breath. He opens the door by pushing down the bar. Welcomed by another blue post-it on the trail across from the door.

  
_‘hello there, now just follow me okay? Take your time :. ’_

 

And he was wrong, it turns out the thread isn't stretched down, even though he thought earlier that the thread will go to the other dorm on the 9th floor.

“This can't be. Don't say it’s true?” he now speaking with the thread on his finger. But once again he follows the thread volunteer-ly, one by one, step by step he goes up.

He lives on the 11th floor, and when he reached on the 12th floor, he finds the other post-it.

  
_‘told ya the sofa earlier is just warming up right? ^_^ :. ’_

He finds a smiley symbol with three dots on the left side.

 

“Seongwu hyung, you are really something”

 

 

\--

 

 

Daniel continues his journey to go up, but on the halfway, he found another post-it.  


_‘Can you a bit faster? Please? ~_~:. ’_

Daniel laughs. His face reddened. He accelerated his steps up to the next floor. But he stops when he found another blue post-it.

  
_‘faster Kang Daniel! I’m gonna die from hypothermia ~__~:. ’_

  
“Seongwu hyung is always extra. He made it by himself but he has tortured himself” Daniel giggles and he almost run up to the next floor. He can’t let the older man die from hypothermia tho.

 

 

\--

 

 

He arrived at the 21 the floor. He panted. He ran from the eleventh floor. If it wasn't for Seongwu, he would tease back the person waiting above, he would take his time and walk casually. But this is about Seongwu, in one post-it that he found earlier, there was the writing said.

  
_'I think I'll die if you don't come in two minutes *__* :. '_ on the 19th floor.

 

Yeap and he ran with the rest of his strength on the last three floors. he found another post at the door to the rooftop,

 

_'good job our Niel, now come out, I've almost become Olaf :.'_ with a very strange snowman drawing at the end of the note.

  
Not waiting for the next seconds, Daniel pushes the door bar, he arrived at the rooftop, he finds Seongwu sitting in a small chair near the wall, beside him there was a small table, on top of that he saw a thermos bottle and a cup, it seemed Seongwu was camping there.

 

“Seongwu hyung?” Daniel called the latter.

Seongwu stands up from his seat, smiled, grinned more precisely. His white teeth were visible from where Daniel stood. Seongwu waved his hand and signaled Daniel to come to him.  
The temperature of Seoul tonight is almost 0 degrees, Daniel jogged towards Seongwu.

 

He rolled the red thread, now the roll was almost as big as Jaehwan's soccer ball. And he had not found the other end of the thread tied to the ring finger, yet.

 

Seongwu gives Daniel a drink of the last cup of warm coffee, "Here, drink it first" Seongwu says while taking Daniel's hand. Daniel sipped a little, then put the cup on the small table in front of him.  


"Hyung, aren't you cold?" Daniel put his palm on Seongwu's cheek. Seongwu seemed to almost frozen. Daniel took the hot patch in his pocket, putting it back on the cheeks of the older. 

"Oh my God, what are you doing here, hyung? This is so freezing, you have to keep yourself healthy, we will have a busy schedule for the next week, what if you catch the flu? Your cough has just healed, have you taken your vitamin? How about-?" Daniel stopped talking when he sees Seongwu look at him while holding back his laughter.

 

Seongwu looked at the clock on his phone, 11:52 pm.

"We have to do this fast Daniel, you promised to Wannables you will upload your video in the fancafe at midnight, uhm, we still have less than eight minutes. Oh anyway, wait a minute” Seongwu squatting to open a white box on the table behind him, he pulled out a small white cake, he then arranges small candles on top of it, two in the front row, three others in the back row.

 

Daniel looked at Seongwu in confusion, "Hyung, I'm 23 years old, not five years old, why are you only installing five candles?

"Shut up Kang Daniel, the cake is too small, how can I put twenty-three candles in this small cake? Besides, you are really a five-year-old child trapped in the body of a twenty-three-year-old adult" as he tries to light up the candles with the lighter he borrowed from their manager. But failed. Seongwu can’t feel his hand, he really almost frozen.

  
Daniel notices it, he follows Seongwu to squatting next to the older. “Let me help you, give it to me” at one try, the candles are ready.

 

Both of them stood up, Seongwu handed the cake in front of Daniel. It is 11:59 pm. Hageum's voice rang out, it’s Seongwu's alarm, he turns it off.

 

"So ... Happy birthday?" As he steps closer to the birthday boy they both smiling, "make a wish first before you blow the candle" Says Seongwu.

 

Daniel closed his eyes a few seconds while smiling. And when Daniel opened his eyes, he met Seongwu's eyes. In front of him, Seongwu is so breathtaking, he thoughts.

 

With a yellow glow from the candle, Seongwu's sparkling eyes, glowing. The infamous three moles constellation on his cheek is even more beautiful than the Seoul sky tonight.

 

Daniel blows the candle. Seongwu cheered while tiptoeing. He put back the cake on the table.  
"Is your finger still tied to the red string?" Seongwu made sure.

 

"Good, because now you need to find the other end of the thread. Before that, upload your video first Daniel, they must be waiting for it”

 

“Ah right, wait for a second” He types quickly on his phone.

 

‘Tada. I’m embarrassed’ and he clicks post.

 

https://t.co/oe10wVDFv5

 

  
“right, where were we? Oh right, my birthday present”

 

Daniel says while rolling up the remaining thread, several times the last roll, Daniel met Seongwu's finger. on the same side. on the Seongwu ring finger tied to the red thread, the other end of Daniel's red thread. Daniel smiled very wide. His bunny teeth are visible, his formed cave mouth is really cute, Seongwu thoughts.

 

"Tada!" Seongwu cheered awkwardly, he laughs like that. “Here’s your present, birthday boy. Me!”

Daniel blinks his eyes.

 

Seongwu blinks his eyes two times.

 

Daniel rushed to Seongwu, he hugs Seongwu, tugging a little, Daniel's nose was noozled to Seongwu's crook, sniffing the scent of his lover.

 

"You even use perfume, thank you for preparing all of this hyung, you must be very cold out here, you waited so long right?"

 

"If you come one minute late, maybe I will really become dead Olaf who got hypothermia, Daniel.”

 

Seongwu caresses Daniel broad back. “But anything for you," Seongwu replied as he leaned close to Daniel's large body. the younger's body is very warm.

 

“You’re the best! I love you so much, Seongwu” Daniel hugs him tighter.

 

“Daniel?” Seongwu asks a moment later. “Can we go back to our room? And continue what we are doing right now? It's so cold”

 

“Oh my, of course!” Daniel jolted. “Let’s warm you up. But this time, we will use the elevator, okay?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“Let's go?”

 

“Let's go!”

  
  


 

\------------

 

 

 

Bonus:

 

As they arrived at the hotel in Hongkong, Daniel is so shocked because he found his room, was decorated. With balloons letters, ‘Happy Birthday’ and blue flowers arranged to his name ‘ Daniel’.

 

https://t.co/ljKD8oA181

 

“Hey Wannables, guess what I found, it’s amazing. Look at this. Thank you. Thank you.”

He is so touched, he even forget how tired he is from the flight.

When he busy taking a picture of the decoration, his phone was buzzed.

 

_‘Don't’ pop the balloons, keep it safe okay? But you can clear up the flowers. Have a nice dream, Niel :.’_

 

Daniel smiles reaallyy widely “Seongwu hyung is really something, right?”

  
  


   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah,
> 
> I know I'm late for this fic.  
> I supposed to upload this fic on Daniel's birthday.  
> but I got sick for two weeks and i was so busy in my real life.  
> So .. tada! here it is.
> 
> Also, thank you Aya for reading my draft.  
> I don't know what to add more to this.  
> So, I encourage myself to upload it without any beta.  
> Before December ends.
> 
> Thank you Kang Daniel for existing.  
> Happy Birthday, Love.


End file.
